


Reason to Stay

by orphan_account



Series: Love, Actually [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Falling in love at a coffee shop, First Date, Love Actually AU, M/M, alex is horny, mention of sex but no actual sex, this is the dumbest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex has never liked his job. It's not like he hates it- he still shows up to work with a smile everyday -but he doesn't love it either. It's not something he wants to do. He doesn't think anyone really wants to be a stand-in. It's not exciting like being a stunt double, it's not glamorous like hair and makeup. He doesn't even get to brag about meeting celebrities; not that he really knows who's considered A-list in England. It's just a filler job while he gets his roots established, nothing more. Being a stand-in forever is nowhere near his end goal.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Love, Actually [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073519
Kudos: 16





	Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'm having serious writers block- if anyone has any prompts they'd like to send my way, you can DM me on insta @schulteschmulte or on tiktok @kater_.tot

Alex has never liked his job. It's not like he hates it- he still shows up to work with a smile everyday -but he doesn't love it either. It's not something he wants to do. He doesn't think anyone really _wants_ to be a stand-in. It's not exciting like being a stunt double, it's not glamorous like hair and makeup. He doesn't even get to brag about meeting celebrities; not that he really knows who's considered A-list in England. It's just a filler job while he gets his roots established, nothing more. Being a stand-in forever is nowhere near his end goal. 

Nora had gotten him the gig through her friend Pez, a PA on the set. He's supposed to be standing in for the male lead in a new historical drama about a gay couple living through the Tudor era. It's a Netflix original, a really well-paying opportunity for Alex, and it involves a _lot_ of sex scenes. Now, normally, Alex hates doing sex scenes. It's awkward and cold, and he imagines it would be easier if he were actually playing a character. Being himself, standing in for the actors just seems to make it worse. Except. 

Except now. Because his new co-worker is a greek god. Seriously, this guy could be sculpted from marble, he's that perfect. And normally, you know, that still wouldn't take away all the awkwardness. It definitely doesn't hurt, but it doesn't help much. But this guy...Henry, the new guy, is just so easy to talk to. He's nice and charming, and for some reason Alex never feels awkward with him. He doesn't think he's ever felt this comfortable on set before. 

Today Henry is positively glowing, and Alex thinks it has to be some kind of crime against humanity for someone to look that good this early in the morning. He's looking angelic in his soft white robe, and the way he beams at Alex makes his legs go to jelly. He's barely noticed that Henry's been talking this entire time until hearing his name snaps him out of it.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Henry smiles at him obligingly. "I was just asking how your morning was. The traffic was just a nightmare."

"Oh," Alex chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "no, I didn't notice. I take the tube everywhere. Haven't exactly gotten the whole driving thing down here yet."

"Oh yes, how could I forget. You'll get the hang of it eventually." He places a friendly hand on Alex's arm, and he really hopes Henry won't notice the little shiver that goes down his spine. 

They're called to set not even a moment after. They're shooting in the bedroom today- Henry bent over leaning against a pillar with Alex behind him. Mercifully, they're both fully clothed today, but the position is a bit...distracting. Alex keeps his eyes on the ceiling, hands lightly on Henry's hips. The last thing he wants to do is objectify him, especially when they're supposed to be professionals, so he keeps his thoughts firmly on his grocery list and nothing else. 

"Sorry, Henry," he hears Pez call out. "could you take your top off? Lighting and camera need to know when we're actually going to see the, erm, the nipples and when we're not. And Alex, you need to look forward, please."

Henry takes off his shirt with a grace and ease that shouldn't be humanly possible, and Alex bites his lip as he watches the taut muscle of his back ripple with his movements. Henry has an adorable little mole below his left shoulder blade, and his pale skin has erupted with gooseflesh. Alex thinks it's just adorable. 

"Well," Henry jokes with a smile. "at least it's warm in here."

"Yeah," Alex lets out a nervous chuckles. "yeah, that's not always the case, is it?"

"I did a stand-in for Brad Pitt once."

Of fucking course he did. Of course he did.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, bloody freezing." 

Pez calls out to them again. "Sorry, guys, time's pretty tight and we have to get the actors in." Once again, Alex places his hands on Henry's hips, and they return to their position. "Sorry, Alex, if you could just place your hands on his chest and stimulate the nipples, please."

"Oh," he feels his face turn red. "right. Right. Um, is that all right, Henry?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead."

Alex blows some air into his hand and rubs them together a bit, hoping for some warmth, before he places his hands on Henry's chest. It's a bit awkward, and not very realistic, he thinks, but he's paid to take directions, not question them. He thinks it's kind of odd, how much time they dedicate to these kinds of positions. It's a bold move to show a romance in that era, and he respects the director for that, but does it really have to involve this much sex?

After they're done, he watches Henry put his shirt back on and wrap his robe around himself. They did a decent job today, and they're ahead of schedule, as far as they know. Pez looked rather pleased with himself when he finally let them go, so that has to be a good sign. And best of all, Henry looks happy, and Alex thinks he wants to build a monument to that smile. 

"I think Pez looks happy, yeah?" he asks Alex when they're collecting their things. 

"Yeah, I'd say we got some good work done today."

Something in Henry's smile changes, and Alex can swear he can see his cheeks pink up a little. Is Henry nervous? And if he is, why? Did Alex do something to offend him?

"Listen, Alex...would you like to go grab a tea or a coffee or something?"

Oh. Oh, that is a lot better than what Alex thought he was going to say. In fact, that's the best thing Henry could have said. Alex feels positively giddy, and he has to clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking. 

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that."

Henry breathes out in relief. "Oh, good, good. Um. Shall we, then?" Henry offers a friendly arm like the gentleman he is, and opens both sets of doors for Alex. After a ten minute argument about it, Alex relents and lets him pay for his coffee. Henry even pulls out Alex's chair for him with an annoyingly British charm. 

"So," Alex says after almost burning his tongue on coffee. "stand-in work, huh?" Jesus. Get it together, Alex, that wasn't even a full question. Still, Henry smiles and chuckles over his tea. 

"Yes, it's not the most glamorous job, as you know. I only do it as a favor to Pez, to be honest. No that there's anything wrong with it, it's just not something I particularly aspired to be. Sorry, I really didn't mean to sound as judgmental as I did there."

"No, no, you're fine. This job is just a stepping stone for me, I've got plans for the future."

"I see. And do these future plans involve you staying in England?"

Alex smiles over his coffee cup. "I might come up with a few reasons to stay."


End file.
